Meet me in the locker room
by Project Nevermore
Summary: RvB Slash, GrifSimmons. High School setting. Simmons gets a note requesting him to meet Grif in the locker room. But what happens next...?


**Meet me in the locker room...**

"What the hell are you two _doing_?"

The day started out fine. Like any normal day. I got up, ate breakfast and drove my excruciatingly stupid brother to school. Then I had to go to school myself, with classes so boring even I fall asleep. Mind you, I'm a straight A student. Unlike _some people_ I know.

The first class I had was English. Easy enough. We had a debate about modern vs. classic literature. I would have to say I brought out some very good points, but you aren't here to listen that so I'll move on.

My next class was math. Unfortunatly I sat next to the laziest bastard known to man kind. Dexter Grif. He lounged back in his chair, idly scribbling nonsense instead of doing the work he was supposed to. He would always come to me last minute to copy homework he 'forgot' to do. He was, overall, the most annoying person I ever met. But, he was a friend. Yes, Dexter was my friend. We would bitch to each other, laugh with each other and hang out all the time. I wouldn't say he was the best friend I had, but he was close to it.

Today he say back, writing intently on a piece of paper. It worried me at the time, but now that I look back I can understand why he had such contorted features. He was deep in concentration and I swear I saw a light blush cross his cheeks at one time. But I tried to ignore him for the most part, focusing on the work at hand.

Buuut...that would prove hard when you get a note tossed at the side of your head. I turned to glance at Dexter's profile as he pretended to watch the teacher with a studious determination. I rolled my eyes and carefully unfolded my friend's note.

**Dick,**

**Meet me in the locker room during lunch. I have something I must tell you. Don't tell anyone...keep it a secret. Even from Franklin.**

**Dex**

I reread the note several times before chancing a glance back at Dexter. He still stared ahead, a strange glazy look in his eyes. I shrugged it off and stuffed the note in my pants pocket and made a mental note to head to the boys locker room at lunch. Even if it did mean sacrificing my ham sandwich...

The math passed by rather quickly, as did science, and I soon found myself heading down the deserted hallways just outside the gym. I stood in front of the locker room door, pondering whether I should actually head in or leave him waiting. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Dex was lying across the bench just inside the door. His eyes were closed and his foot tapped the floor to the music blaring in his ear. I walked over and lightly whacked him across the head to grab his attention. His eyes snapped open, looking up at my with a smile starting to spread across his face. He stood up and pulled the headphones off.

"Hey, glad you came." He said, peering outside the door to make sure no one followed me. Like I'd let anyone follow me. My heart skipped a beat when he slammed the door shut and looked to me, a very odd look sparkling in his hazel eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to not let any worry seep through into my voice. He smiled nervously and started pacing.

"I...I wanted to tell you something." He muttered. This time I actually caught it. His face was started to flush brightly and I saw it even though he tried to hide his face. I raised an eyebrow curiously as my eyes followed his pacing figure.

"...that would beeee...?" I nudged him slightly. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, but I was quite interested in what he had to say.

"Maybe it would be best if I...didn't explain in words..." He continued, turning to face me and taking a couple heavy steps towards me.

"What...what do you mean?" I asked, stumbling back slightly as he approached. He finally reached me, standing a couple inches taller then me. He placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder, pulling me forward. I really couldn't tell at the moment whether it was consciously or unconsciously, but he pulled me uncomfortably close. I could feel his breath tickle my face. It smelled like...cigarettes.

"This...is what I mean..." He whispered, leaning in quickly and stealing my first kiss. My first kiss ever. Stolen by my lazy assed math partner, Dexter Grif. The one that smokes and drinks behind the school at lunches. The one that was...currently feeling me up!

I jumped back, my eyes wide. He stared back at me, a hurt look in his eyes and an ashamed frown crossing his lips. He brushed his hair back, stepping back towards his backpack that was previously left forgotten.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, "I...didn't mean to. I don't know what I was thinking." I gave him a crooked smile at his pathetic attempts to make the situation better. He had nothing to be ashamed of. I had to admit...I caught myself looking at him in _that_ way. I guess I never mentioned it because I didn't know how...how he would react.

"Don't go. I...I know what you mean. And if it makes you feel better..." I finally spoke, my heart calmed down after the first little shock. He looked at me, a cute puzzled look adorning his face. I stepped forward, returning the kiss in the sweetest way I could. To get the point across, you know. As we kissed, I somehow managed to slip my back pack off and trap him between the wall and myself. He seemed surprised at my sudden move, flailing an arm behind him to steady himself against the wall. I broke away, looking up at him with a smirk. He smiled back, wrapping an arm around my waist. It rested comfortably, like I always imagined it to...

"I...didn't know you felt the same." I managed to speak up. He chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle my hair lovingly.

"I didn't either..." He murmured into my hair before pulling back to plant a kiss on my lips. I felt myself blush brightly, lowering my gaze as to not get caught.

"So what does this mean...?" I asked him. He pulled me head up and looked into my eyes with his adorable ones. I couldn't help but melt under his gaze. I swear I felt like a fucking school girl at the moment, getting giddy over a crush. He shrugged, kissing me again and again.

"What ever you want it to mean." He replied between kisses. I smirked, leaning in to lick up his neck. I could feel him trembled and that urged me to continue. I licked and nibbled any bare skin on his neck, satisfied with the shivers it sent up his spine. As I continued to tease and toy with Dex, I didn't quite hear the locker room door open. And apparently neither did Dex.

"What the hell are you two _doing_?"

I abruptly stopped, gaining a small whimper from Dexter as I turned to face the intruder. My heart stopped...

"...Leonard...?"


End file.
